What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{15} 15$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $15^{y} = 15$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $15^{1} = 15$ and thus $\log_{15} 15 = 1$.